Lost Hours
"Lost Hours" is the first episode of Season 4, and the 37th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera has a renewed desire to return to her son in the future. Brad reunites with the future soldiers in a bid to gain their trust and work from the inside. Alec gets revenge on Kellog by hacking into Piron which causes unexpected consequences and revelations. Plot Overview Kiera and Brad activate the time beacon, knowing that if nothing happens, their plan to avert Brad's nightmarish war-torn future will have worked. After a few moments of solace, a temporal event unleashes six heavily armed soldiers from the future into the streets of Vancouver. As they give chase, Brad separates from Kiera, explaining that they're his people. One soldier chases Kiera, blasting her with its gun and she is knocked unconscious. Kiera awakes in a hospital, confused. A nurse informs her she's awoken from a three-year medically induced coma after the Liber8 execution bombing: the year is 2080. Kiera is overwhelmed to see her son Sam and in the middle of her tearful reunion, in walks Mr. Fairweather. Immediately suspicious to see her CMR's internal diagnostic avatar, Kiera is shaken back into consciousness by Alec and Carlos, back in 2015. Her momentary awakening in the future was merely a protective measure by her CMR following the time soldier's blast. Carlos asks Kiera what she knows about the Time Soldiers, but she plays coy for the moment in hopes of protecting Brad. The Time Soldiers manage to escape the police and set up in an abandoned building. Brad reunites with Marcellus, his fellow soldier from the alternate future. The time beacon was only to be activated once Brad's assigned target (Kiera) was eliminated. Knowing that she's still alive, his fellow compatriots remain skeptical of Brad and his loyalty to the mission, keeping him at a distance. At Alec's apartment, Kiera confesses to Alec that, having completed his mission - stop Liber8 and ensure that SadTech never rises to power in the future - she wants to go home to her family and to whatever is left of her timeline. She pleads for his help, to which he agrees. The next morning, Alec reveals that he, Emily, Jason, and Lucas all have a plan to wrestle control of PIRON back from Kellog and make it hurt. Alec needs to win the company back in order to access the tech that Kiera needs to travel back home. At PIRON, new CEO Kellog receives a visit from Curtis Chen. Kellog cools his heels on aligning with The Traveler at the moment, despite an ominous warning from Chen that Kellog's warlord destiny in the future is bound to catch up with him. He's also surprised to learn that six Time Soldiers from that future are presently in the city, wreaking havoc. As interim inspector of Vancouver PD, Carlos deals with the fallout in the city after the Time Soldiers' arrival. Carlos is ready to resume his duties as an officer, but he's told that while Dillon may be out of the hospital soon, he's done with the force. Kiera meets with Carlos to flesh out more details from the Time Soldiers' arrival. She admits that she hasn't heard from Brad, and she's getting worried. The two form an unsteady partnership once more in an effort to defeat the Time Soldiers and help get Kiera home. They agree to target Kellog, since he appears to be the common thread to this new temporal event. Alec reunites with a skeptical Julian in an attempt to hack into PIRON's servers with Julian's employee ID card. Meanwhile, Lucas meets with Garza, who still remains distrustful of Kiera in their uncertain place within this timeline. He explains that Kellog now has control of PIRON and that the temporal event is connected to him. He also reveals that Kiera is protecting Brad, to which Garza decides Kiera most certainly can no longer be trusted. With Julian's ID card, Alec launches his attack on PIRON. Kiera and Carlos show up at a PIRON function to press Kellog for answers. With a smug confidence, Kellog explains that there's no way to hand PIRON back to Alec because the board and public don't know about the two Alecs - and that one of them is dead. Alec's DNS attack shuts down the entire HALO servers at PIRON, locking everyone inside. Kellog pulls the boss card and orders Carlos to investigate the crime within the company. Carlos complies, but not without mentioning he'll need help from Alec to do it. Before they leave, Carlos urges Kiera to seek out Brad for answers, since everything keeps coming back to the Time Soldiers. Back at Alec's apartment, Kellog calls Alec, threatening "big league hardball" when Alec refuses to bring the servers back online. Alec accepts his challenge and hangs up on Kellog. The next day, Alec reactivates Kiera's CMR. He admits that he was the one responsible for the server attack at PIRON and explains that he stole the data in order to exploit the information to help get Kiera back home. Kiera enlists Alec's help to find Brad; her CMR can act as a kind of antenna to help pinpoint his location downtown. Lucas overhears all of this. The Time Soldiers begin cannibalizing their super suits to harvest for core parts. When Brad asks why they're doing this, he's effectively shut out, being told the mission is now on a "need to know" basis. With Alec's help, Kiera begins her hunt for Brad when she runs into Garza. Garza wants to storm down the Time Soldiers immediately, but Kiera manages to get herself ten minutes before Garza intervenes. Turning on her invisibility cloak on her CMR, Kiera infiltrates the time soldier hideout. As Alec and Jason watch through Kiera's CMR, she is discovered by Vasquez, one of the Time Soldiers. During an intense firefight, Kiera flees for her life but she's caught on the roof with nowhere to run. A Time Soldier shoots her, knocking her unconscious. When she comes to, a Time Soldier dangles her from the edge of the building, demanding answers. Still trying to protect Brad, Kiera explains that she's a cop and Brad is her suspect in an investigation, while name dropping Kellog. Sensing doubt from his fellow soldiers, Brad offers that she could be useful if kept alive as hostage. Marcellus disagrees, coldly tossing Kiera off the roof, to Brad's horror. Kiera quickly activates her CMR to cushion the fall, but only just barely. The Time Soldiers shoot at her as she flees, just as Garza pulls up, providing Kiera with cover as she dives into the car and speeds away. Elsewhere in the city, Emily is tazed and captured by two men in a black van, after a vicious hand-to-hand fight. Back at the precinct, Carlos and Kiera share a drink over the intense events of the last 48 hours. Kiera confesses that she needs to believe that the path still exists for her to return home, and that she needs to see her family again. While Carlos isn't happy about it, he confesses that he supports her efforts to get back home, and he'll help however he can. Garza meets with Chen. They agree that eliminating Kellog is a priority and they're running out of time. Before he leaves, Garza catches a glimpse of the mysterious Traveler. At PIRON headquarters, Kellog receives an anonymous package with a strange object inside. The instructions tell him to place it on the ground. Curiosity gets the better of him, and when he places it on the ground, he's astounded to see someone he thought he'd never meet - the one and only Matthew Kellog, but this one's from his future. ---- :~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Cast and Characters Starring *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Roger Cross as Travis Verta Credit Only *Ryan Robbins as Brad Tonkin *Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza *Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Starring *Terry Chen as Curtis Chen *Richard Harmon as Julian Randol *Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler *Magda Apanowicz as Emily *Kyra Zagorsky as Vasquez *Ty Olsson as Marcellus *Michael Eklund as Zorin *William B. Davis as Future Alec Sadler Co-Starring *Aleks Paunovic as Rollins *Lisa Berry as Nolan *Catherine Lough Haggquist as Nora Harris *Garfield Wilson as Weaver *Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron *Vladimir Ruzich as The Traveller *Fulvio Cecere as Patrick *Alessandro Juliani as Mr. Fairweather *Anjali Jay as Jacqueline *Tammy Gillis as Doctor *Fraser Aitcheson as Thug #1 *Marcus Aurelio as Thug #2 *Dar Hicks as Thug #3 Quotes To be Added Notes *This episode was released early, and began streaming on Showcase's website on August 21st, 2015 (only for Canadian residents). ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes